Fantasmagories
by Cynical Hysteria
Summary: TokioHotel. Oneshot UA pour un échange d'OS. Réinterprétation de l'histoire du roman Hell de Lolita Pille, avec pour personnages principaux Bill Lezerman, surnommé Pill, pilule en anglais, et Tom Trümper. Les passages en italiques sont identiques au livre


**FANTASMAGORIES**

_Histoire d'une autodestruction_

*

« Vous savez, le monde est divisé en deux : il y a vous et puis il y a nous. »

*

_Je m'appelle Bill et j'habite dans le XVI__e__._

_Je suis presque heureux. Il paraît que j'ai tout : je suis jeune, beau, riche. Des populations entières doivent rêver d'être moi. A ça près. Je suis jeune, beau, riche, et lucide._

_Et ça, c'est le détail qui fout tout en l'air._

Trois quarts d'heure de retard. En même temps c'est pas comme si j'en avais quoi que ce soit à foutre. Je me tourne vers le miroir sol-plafond situé entre les deux portes coulissantes d'une de mes armoires, désespéré et pleurant à moitié d'impuissance. Conneries de vêtements. Bravo, vraiment ; à cause de vous et de votre rapidité incroyable à vous multiplier, je suis encore en retard, et ça m'ÉNERVE. Bon, trois quart d'heure, c'est rien. Connaissant Gustav, de toute façon, il me reste encore une bonne demi-heure avant d'être en retard par rapport au retard que lui va avoir. La ponctualité nous est inconnue, et impossible à connaître ; je ne la blaire pas, elle ne me blaire pas, elle ne blaire pas non plus la plupart des gens que je fréquente, donc tout baigne. J'enfile un string au hasard – il est noir et très moche, mais bon, pas la peine d'oser le rouge ou les porte-jarretelles : je ne compte baiser personne avant ce soir au moins. A part si je croise Benni au Flora Danica mais ça m'étonnerait, je ne vois pas ce qu'il irait foutre dans le huitième. Je suis sûr qu'il sera là ce soir au Bodega, par contre. Je me retourne et je regarde mon cul dans la glace. J'enlève mon string noir en bougonnant et j'enfile un bout de tissu gris et violet en tulle et en soie qui me rentre très désagréablement dans le cul. Bon, on a les sous-vêtements, c'est déjà ça. Je trottine jusqu'au dressing en fixant ma montre d'un œil exaspéré, farfouille dix minutes parmi les jeans et extirpe une loque Diesel d'une pile de délavés. Je scrute les fausses déchirures d'un œil dubitatif. Après un gros soupir, j'abdique et j'arrache un teeshirt de son cintre au hasard. Fait chier, je l'ai mis il y a à peine un mois à Cannes, ça va faire mauvais genre. Oh et puis merde.

Une heure et demie plus tard, je balance mon spray de laque dans le lavabo de la salle de bain et attrape mon portable au passage en m'enfuyant dans l'entrée. Mes chaussures trainent par terre, évidemment, puisqu'ici, personne ne range. Mon portable vibre dans ma poche arrière : un texto de Gustav, et merde. Je vais encore me faire engueuler. Comme si c'était de ma faute. « Bouge ton cul connard. » « Connard toi-même, je t'emmerde. Et j'arrive. » Je fous mes pieds dans mes Nike l'un après l'autre et ouvre la porte d'entrée en me penchant pour attraper mes clés sur le secrétaire. Je jette un œil au Salvador Dali qui pendouille à son crochet au dessus du meuble. Putain ce que mes vieux ont mauvais goût. J'entends ma mère qui se lève du canapé et repose son bouquin sur la table basse pour venir me dire à ce soir. A demain. A quand tu reviendras.

« Tu rentres quand ? » me demande-t-elle en entourant son bras au poignet lourd de bracelets tressés Cartier autour de mon cou. « Tu veux un peu d'argent ? »

« Non, j'ai ma carte » je dis avec un léger soupir quand je sens ses lèvres sèches frôler ma joue, puis je souris avec crispation et sors dans le hall pour appeler l'ascenseur. « Je rentre cette nuit. Tard. J'en sais rien. »

« Pas trop tard, Bill » demande ma mère en hochant la tête. « Alors à ce soir, je t'attendrai. »

L'ascenseur arrive. Salut maman. Elle dit : « Bill, au fait ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Ton père a appelé, mais tu dormais encore. J'ai dit que tu le rappellerais. »

« Je lui dis merde. Bye. »

Elle soupire et les portes de l'ascenseur se referment, et elle disparaît. Salut maman.

[…]

Je sors mon portable de ma poche et je vérifie que j'ai bien le numéro de Benni d'enregistré. Peut-être que je pourrais l'appeler, et lui proposer de venir avec nous au restau. En même temps, il sera là au Bodega et puis on n'a baisé qu'une fois. Je hèle un taxi qui sent la clope et dont le chauffeur mâchonne un chewing-gum qui sent fort la fraise. J'appuie ma tête contre la vitre et je regarde les avenues défiler avec lassitude. J'arrive au Flora Danica et je monte à l'étage. Gustav n'est même pas là, cet enculé de première. « T'es où bordel ? » « J'arrive, je sors de mon bain. » Salopard. Je m'assois et j'allume une Finn 120 Menthol Light sur laquelle je tire en jouant avec mon Dunhill Or dans l'autre main. Il y a déjà pas mal de personnes dans le restau, et je salue dix-neuf d'entre elles, dont trois qu'on me présente et à qui je souris avec compassion, avant que Gustav n'arrive enfin et s'affale en face de moi.

« Salut connard » je siffle entre mes dents, et la fumée de ma clope monte de ma bouche vers le plafond. « T'en as mis, du temps. »

« T'es là que depuis vingt minutes, arrête de te plaindre. »

Je pose mes coudes sur la table et nous commandons avant de commencer à se raconter nos vies dont on sait déjà respectivement à peu près tout. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans nos vies à part rien ? Et rien, on en a vite fait le tour.

« Au fait, tu ne me dis plus rien sur l'histoire avec Georg, tu l'as retourné finalement ou pas ? » je demande en allemand, et Gustav lève les yeux au ciel.

« Ta gueule » dit-il en faisant tourner son verre à vin entre ses doigts. « Je me le suis tapé. Quatre fois de suite. »

« Putain. »

Deuxième clope. Notre commande arrive. Je la renvois en cuisine pour qu'on me la prépare mieux que ça, et je me penche vers Gustav avec un sourire.

« Bon coup ? »

Gustav lève les yeux vers moi et me répond en allemand :

« Mieux que ça. Il vient ce soir, on remet ça. »

« Alors c'est… c'est sérieux, merde » je dis, pris de court, et je me recule dans ma chaise.

Ouais, il l'a baisé quatre fois. Ou bien il s'est fait baisé quatre fois par lui. Evidemment que c'est du sérieux. Parce que chez nous, dès que tu baises la même personne plus d'une fois, c'est déjà du sérieux. Dès que tu prends un numéro sans avoir baisé la personne à qui il appartient, tu fais pitié et puis tu es mal vu. Un mec d'environ trente ou trente-cinq ans me fixe depuis la deuxième table en diagonale. Je lui souris. Ma commande revient. Elle est froide – je la renvois en cuisine. On nous offre une bouteille de vin, au nom du chef cuisinier qui veut se faire pardonner. Gustav et moi jugeons poli de la vider et d'en commander une autre. Gustav disparaît dans les chiottes pour se sniffer une ou deux lignes, et puis moi je disparais dans les chiottes pour me faire baiser par le mec de trente ou trente-cinq ans. Hm, mignon, il sort un préservatif au chocolat pour me sucer. Ça me fait rire, c'est original. Finalement j'ai eu raison de ne pas mettre le string noir horrible.

« J'aime bien ta culotte » qu'il dit, le mec, avant de me l'arracher dans une sorte de feulement rauque qui me fait hausser un sourcil. « J'aime bien ta bite, putain. »

« Ouais, bah fais-y attention » je le préviens, et il relève la tête pour me sourire et moi je détourne les yeux.

Heureusement que c'est le fils du mec d'Apple, parce que putain ce qu'il est cheum. Il me suce, il m'encule, il me file son numéro, il se casse. Ouais, salut. Je retourne dans la salle après avoir compté jusqu'à cent, et le mec s'est bien tiré.

« Bon coup ? » demande Gustav en reniflant, et je frotte sa narine droite avec mon pouce parce qu'il en reste un peu dessus.

« Moche et vieux, mais ouais. »

« Il avait une alliance » remarque Gustav en me dévisageant avec insistance.

Et moi j'éclate de rire.

*

C'est ça être riche, jeune et beau. Vous savez quand on a tout, on veut encore plus. Et puis comme on ne sait même pas ce qu'il y a de plus qu'on est persuadé de ne pas pouvoir avoir, on passe sa vie à être malheureux et à essayer de savoir ce que c'est qu'on n'aura jamais. Outre le bonheur, le vrai, le bonheur des pauvres gueux qui se marient et puis qui vivent dans un deux pièce avec trois enfants. Nos vies sont vides, elles sont mêmes tellement vides qu'on pourrait en crever si on ne cherchait pas continuellement un moyen de les remplir. On baise, on boit, on sort, on fume, on se drogue, et puis on re-baise, on re-sort, et tout ça n'est qu'un cercle vicieux. Et finalement on crève aussi con et triste qu'on est né.

Je m'appelle Bill Kaulitz, mais on m'appelle Lezerman parce que j'ai fait en sorte qu'on m'appelle Lezerman. Ma mère et mon père se sont séparés quand j'avais six ans, et ma mère a quitté l'Allemagne pour épouser un putain de milliardaire qui n'a rien foutu de sa vie et qui a juste repris l'entreprise de pétrole de son père, et qui s'appelle Lezerman. J'appelle cet enculé papa et je porte son nom, et puis je le hais parce que sans lui, j'aurais été pauvre et heureux. Kaulitz père a disparu et il ne réapparaîtra sans doute jamais. Il sait que s'il le fait, je le tuerai de m'avoir laissé partir et devenir ce que je suis. Je suis une pétasse, et si j'étais vous, je me détesterais aussi.

J'ai tout plein d'amis aussi pétasses que moi. Ils sont tous homos, tous beaux, tous riches, et puis moi je suis là au milieu, je suis beau, riche, je baise, je bois. Je les hais, aussi, accessoirement. Tous autant qu'ils sont. Il y a Gustav, un autre allemand dont le père est un pourri qui trompe sa quatrième femme avec, probablement, celle qui sera sa cinquième. Il la trompe aussi avec celle qui a été sa troisième. Gustav sort avec Georg, enfin, depuis qu'ils ont baisé quatre fois. Georg est le fils d'un ami du père de Gustav qui est aussi pourri que lui puisqu'il trompe sa femme avec sa belle-fille de seize ans et demi. Oh, j'ai oublié de vous dire. On est tous des dégueulasses immoraux, nous. On a trop de fric, et les mots fric et éthique ne riment pas. Il y a Nathan et Harold, deux espèces de tarlouzes en collants qui sont toujours fourrés ensemble – aux deux sens du terme – et dont le père devait être tellement honteux qu'il a disparu en mer aux Etats-Unis il y a dix ans, leur laissant pour héritage quelques millions d'euros. Il y a Jessy, un mec dont personne ne sait rien, fils de mafieux en tôle probablement ; on n'en sait rien, on ne sait rien de lui, à part le nombre de mec qui lui sont passés dessus. Et Dieu sait s'il y en a un paquet.

Je connais trop de gens. Simon, Kyle, Matthias, Ulrich, Paulo, Taylor, JJ qui en fait s'appelle Jean-Jacques mais on veut pas qu'il se suicide alors on l'appelle JJ, Viktor, Dan ; et Andréa et James, qui ne sont pas vraiment comme nous mais qui sont sympas et reposants comme mecs, pas toujours à comparer le nombre ou la couleur de leur poils de cul. Le fils de l'ambassadeur, le fils du procureur, le fils de, le fils du fils de. Je suis le fils de Lezerman, du mec avec le pétrole. Je suis un fils de, un fils de pute surtout. Oh, voilà Benni. Benni est danois par sa mère qui paye des gigolos pour lui astiquer avec la langue ce que son mari n'a pratiquement jamais touché avec aucune partie de son corps, et son père est tout le temps en voyage parce qu'il est dans le commerce des camions. Benni s'appelle Benjamin, et quand je l'ai baisé il m'a dit des choses vraiment dégueulasses et c'est ça qui m'a fait jouir, alors je me demande si je ne vais pas le baiser une nouvelle fois juste pour me rappeler comment ça fait de gicler dans une capote parce qu'on se voit dire des choses obscènes.

« Salut chéri, tu danses ? »

« T'es qui ? » je dis, et je hausse un sourcil et le mec se met à rigoler et il frotte sa main contre mon cul sur mon jeans et je le repousse en haussant encore plus un sourcil. « Je te connais pas. »

« T'es Pill Lezerman ? »

« Ouais. »

Le mec se penche et il me lèche l'oreille et il se met à me sucer le lobe. Et puis il me murmure un truc et je m'empêche de grimacer parce que son haleine me chatouille.

« Alors ça te dit un coup vite-fait, juste de la baise ? » qu'il me susurre à l'oreille, et moi je me mets à rigoler parce que ce mec fait vraiment pitié.

« Casse-toi » je dis, et le mec me prend le poignet et il m'embrasse au milieu de la paume de la main.

Je me tourne et je vois Benni au fond de la boîte. Benni est une grosse bonasse, et présentement il est en train de se faire léchouiller par un mec qui visiblement n'est pas moi et ça me fait vraiment chier. Je me retourne et je regarde le mec qui tient toujours ma main mais qui parle avec un autre mec, qui me regarde. Oh, putain. Est-ce que c'est bien Léonard, le fils du fils du mec de Microsoft ? Oh, bordel, ce qu'il est riche et beau. Enfin plutôt, beau parce que riche. Oh, salut machin fils de fils de Microsoft.

[…]

Mais c'est que tu es une pétasse. Tu m'as demandé de te payer un martini. Quelle parfaite pétasse tu fais, maintenant que je te l'ai payé, ton martini, quelle pétasse tu fais à me sucer la queue à genoux sous la table alors que je ne t'ai rien demandé, à me tirer sur la braguette pour me tripoter les couilles et moi je trouve ça dégueulasse. Oh, tu es vraiment une sacrée pétasse et tu as l'air d'en avoir sucé plus d'une avant la mienne – je ne te demande pas d'approuver, alors ta gueule, tu as la bouche pleine.

On n'aurait vraiment pas dit, comme ça, que tu étais de ce genre-là. Mais maintenant voilà, tu m'entraînes dans les chiottes et puis tu te retournes dos à moi en me disant d'attendre, alors j'attends, d'accord, et tu défais ta ceinture et tu te retrouves cul-nu, et puis tu me le tends, ton petit cul tout blanc et tout lisse. Tu t'accroches au lavabo quand je déchire le préservatif que j'ai trouvé dans une de mes poches arrières et puis tu cries vraiment fort que je dois te prendre maintenant et que tu es chaud. Quelle petite pétasse tu fais. J'aurais juré que tu aurais pu être celui dont je tomberais amoureux, quoi, merde, on a aussi le droit d'être heureux. Que j'aurais pu être hanté par ton visage et ton sourire Colgate quand tu as saisi le martini que je t'ai payé. Et maintenant je te baise. Je te baise pour le prix d'un martini, et je te baise tellement fort que tu en pleures à moitié. Alors tu vois. Tu as mal et moi je suis en train de jouir dans une capote à veinures et tout ça pour le prix d'un martini que tu n'as même pas fini et qui est encore là-bas sur la table. Tu es pire qu'une pétasse, machin, tu es une vraie pute.

Espèce de sale pétasse, non, je ne prendrai pas ton numéro. Oui, c'était marrant, oui, tu es le fils du fils de Microsoft, mais non, je ne veux pas te revoir. Allez, dégage, bordel, va voir ailleurs si ma bite y est, avec ton sourire de prude, ton sourire timide de novice à gueule d'hétéro. Ouais, c'est ça, salut machin, à la prochaine. Ou pas.

Je tourne sur moi-même à la recherche d'un visage connu, histoire de ne pas passer pour un de ces vieux pédés qui attendent comme des meufs qu'on vienne les aborder. La musique gueule dans les amplis ; je tiens ma vodka-limonade dans ma main gauche et mon paquet de Camel dans ma main droite, un peu désorienté. Il y a Dan et JJ au fond à gauche, sur un divan, en train de se peloter avec une bouteille de champagne qu'ils sont en train d'essayer de boire à deux. Un peu plus loin, il y a un mec qui s'appelle Grégoire, et qui est bien-tout-comme-il-faut sauf qu'il est en permanence sous l'effet de la drogue, ce qui fait de lui quelqu'un de vraiment cool. Il est avec un autre mec qui s'appelle je-ne-sais-plus, mais qui est le neveu d'un mec dans le cinéma et qui a fait un film super connu dont je ne sais plus le nom non plus ; et avec Gustav qui est apparemment déjà en train de baiser Georg une cinquième fois, mais d'ici je ne vois pas bien s'ils sont bien réellement en train de le faire ou si c'est juste des préliminaires. Je les regarde deux minutes. C'est marrant de mater les autres en train de fricoter.

« Hé, Pill, t'en veux ? »

Ah, Harold. Je me tourne vers lui et je prends ce qu'il me tend. Un misérable joint à moitié consumé.

« T'as pas mieux ? »

« Coke » répond-il dans un haussement d'épaules. « Nat a de l'héro, mais je crois que toi tu touches pas à ce genre de merde. »

« Nan. T'as pas de l'ecsta ? »

Il rigole et il secoue la tête.

« Tu les lâcheras donc jamais, tes cachets ? »

« Oh, ça va, fous-moi la paix » je grogne en me rappelant pourquoi on m'appelle Pill.

« Tu prends encore du Prozac ? »

Je le regarde bien en face et je hausse un sourcil pendant une demi-seconde, et ça fait son effet – il est intimidé et il se mord la lèvre.

« Prozac, ecsta, LSD, amphèts. Tout ce qui se prend en pilules, chéri. »

Il me file quand même quelques grammes de sa coke et je m'enferme dans une cabine des chiottes pour me les sniffer après en avoir fait une ligne nette avec une de mes cartes de crédit. Mieux vaut ça que rien, même si la seule chose que je sens c'est mon cœur qui bat à mes poignets et ma mâchoire qui se contracte. Quand je sors en me frottant le nez pour aller me laver les mains, il y a Georg qui est devant le lavabo et qui est penché en avant pour s'observer de très près.

« Salut » je dis avec un sourire vague.

« J'aime pas quand tu prends de la drogue » siffle-t-il à côté de moi avec un regard accusateur dont je n'ai pas grand-chose à foutre.

« C'est pas de la drogue, c'est de la coke » je dis avec un petit rire et je lui tape le cul en embrassant sa joue.

Il grommelle que c'est toujours mieux que mes pilules hallucinogènes et ma dépendance aux antidépresseurs et moi je me tire et je retourne danser. Il fait très sombre dans le fond de la boîte, pour que les gens puissent niquer plus tranquille. Je m'affale sur un des longs canapés rouges, je fais semblant de continuer à me trémousser le cul dessus et je prends la bouteille de champagne à moitié vide qui est restée sur la table basse. Kyle et JJ arrivent et quand ils me voient, ils me rejoignent et s'affalent à côté de moi.

« Bah alors, qu'est-ce que tu fous à vider les fonds de verre ? » demande JJ en s'essuyant le menton parce qu'il y a encore un peu de la bave de son mec dessus, et moi je me frotte le nez avec un ricanement et je me sens teeeeeellement bien.

« Je danse, ta gueule. Oh, file-moi une clope. Je sais que t'en as goût fraise. Kiffaaaaant. »

Et puis la coke fait son effet et je baise avec Kyle et je baise comme un pied. Et je rentre chez moi à quatre heures du matin et finalement ma mère est allée se coucher.

*

Je rêve que je suis sur le Titanic et que je coule. Qu'il n'y a plus de canaux de sauvetage et que j'ai beau dire que je suis en première classe et que je suis un riche, ça n'a plus d'importance. Et puis je me mets à pleurer dans mon rêve parce que je me rends compte que là maintenant mon fric est inutile est c'est incroyable comme c'est frustrant d'avoir du fric qui ne sert à rien. C'est incroyable surtout comme quand on a du fric, on y pense tout le temps sans y penser : où est ma carte bleue ? Est-ce que j'ai pris mon portefeuille ? Chèque ou liquide ? Quel billet je prends, il y a un mec canon à côté, allez, sortons le billet de 500… L'argent fatigue. Vous avez de la chance, vous, vous n'avez pas ce problème.

J'entends les gueulades de ma sonnerie de portable. Merde, ya quelqu'un qui m'appelle. Je retourne ma tête sur l'autre joue, elle s'enfonce dans l'oreiller, je grogne et je me rends compte que c'est vraiment chaud comme je pue de la gueule le matin. Je tends le bras pour attraper mon portable, je le débranche de la prise sur laquelle il s'est chargé toute la nuit et je regarde l'écran dans le noir. Appel privé, je t'emmerde. Bouton vert, raclement de gorge, battements de cils, et on émerge du sommeil comme on heurte un iceberg.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ? » je dis d'une voix rauque et endormie à la fois, me frottant les pommettes en appuyant mon pouce sur mes yeux. « C'est qui ? »

« Pill, c'est Gabrielle. »

Oh, non. Oh, merde, fuck, putain de sa race. Je décolle de mon lit et me prends les pieds dans un jeans Levis tirebouchonné avec un polo Armani que j'envoie valdinguer avec crispation contre le meuble de la télévision. Je pousse les rideaux pour laisser entrer la lumière, et me rassois sur mon lit, entourant ma couette autour de mes cuisses dénudées et fixant sans la regarder l'étagère au dessus de ma table de nuit, qui d'ailleurs croule sous les parfums Dior, Lancôme et Givenchy. Faudrait peut-être que je pense à jeter ceux que je n'aime pas.

« Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? » je demande, toujours avec cette voix rauque et distante, et je regarde l'heure sur la Rolex qui traîne sur la table basse devant l'écran plasma – il est onze heures et demi. « Comment t'as eu mon numéro ? »

« Je connais Lydie, qui l'a eu par Pascal. »

« C'est qui Pascal ? »

« Le frère de Matthias. »

« Je savais pas qu'il avait un frère. »

Gabrielle soupire.

« Maintenant tu sais. Ecoute, Pill, je – »

« Hé, j'ai pas envie de te parler. C'était juste une fois » je la coupe avec fermeté en me levant pour aller à la salle de bain me laver les dents.

« Je t'appelle pas parce que j'ai envie de recoucher avec toi, c'était de la merde. »

« Va te faire foutre. »

« Tant que c'est pas par toi ! »

Je grommelle et je me brosse les dents, et elle ne dit rien pendant que j'agite mécaniquement le manche en m'observant dans la glace. J'éteins le robinet, je balance ma brosse à dent sur le rebord du lavabo et je sors en trombe, les épaules contractées. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'appelle, elle ? C'est la sœur d'Andrea et on a couché il y a plus de deux mois, et c'était UNE FOIS. Une fois nulle en plus. Je crois. J'avais trois grammes d'alcool dans le sang, et au moins dix pilules de LSD dans le sang, alors on peut bien se tromper.

« Pill, je suis enceinte. »

« Hein ? »

Arrêt sur image. Mon cœur explose, rate plusieurs battements, et moi je reste là debout, planté au milieu de ma chambre en boxer Calvin Klein qui me rentre dans le cul.

« Je suis enceinte de toi. »

« …Impossible. »

« J'aimerais bien. J'ai été chez le médecin. On a fait des tests, et il est de toi. Ils ont retrouvé ton ADN parce que tu es fiché, enfin, j'ai pas bien compris. »

« Arrête de déconner. On n'est pas le premier avril. »

Elle se met à chialer. Moi aussi. Je pleure nerveusement et elle me hurle dessus qu'elle me hait, qu'il faut que je l'aide, qu'elle ne sait pas quoi faire, qu'elle a presque vingt ans et qu'elle pourrait bien le garder. Elle me dit qu'elle a juste besoin de mon fric, et qu'il me connaisse, le moutard – elle dit qu'il faut qu'il ait un père.

« Marie-toi et fais croire au mec que c'est le père » je dis.

« C'est trop avancé, il va se douter que c'est louche » elle renifle dans le téléphone d'un petit air désespéré. « Pill, s'il te plaît, allez. Je suis vraiment toute seule. J'ai personne à part toi. »

« Tu ne m'as pas moi. Va voir ton frère. »

« Pill, je suis perdue. Je suis complètement paumée. Il faut vraiment que tu m'aides. »

« Avorte. »

Elle sanglote et je ne sens plus rien, ni mon corps ni ma peur ni ma colère. Il n'y a plus rien.

« …Il ne voudrait pas d'un père comme moi. »

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui ne voudrais pas qu'il ait un père comme toi ? »

Je vais péter un câble et tout balancer par la fenêtre. Je sers les poings, bordel. C'est non.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est non. »

Elle pleure deux fois plus fort et là, non. Je craque. Elle a rêvé, la pauvre enfant. Je ne serai pas père. Et encore moins père de son gamin.

« Ecoute, qu'est-ce que tu cherches là ? Tu crois qu'on va vivre heureux toi et moi dans le 200m carré de ton frangin avenue Foch ? Que ton chiard ira dans des grandes écoles et finira au moins aussi riche que papa et surtout moins drogué, moins alcoolo et moins homo, que je vous entretiendrai toi et lui toute ma vie et que j'irai foutre mon cul de milliardaire dans un fauteuil de bureau pour faire bonne figure auprès du gamin ? Il en est hors de question ; je ne suis pas le bon. Je suis Pill, chérie, je suis Pill celui qui se drogue à l'ecsta et qui prend tellement de pilules différentes qu'il a pris leur nom, celui qui a la réputation du mec le plus beau de Paris, le mec le plus frais et surtout, du mec le plus gay. Je finirai crevé sur le bord de la route quand je me serai planté en BMW à 250 sur la nationale 7, avec une putain de cuiller en argent dans la bouche, et je me ferai baiser par des dizaines de mecs d'ici-là et je vivrai triste et dépressif et accro au Prozac et à la clope et ce TOUT SEUL. Alors écoute, avorte et c'est tout. Ce bébé, on n'en veut pas, ni toi ni moi. »

Je raccroche et je jette mon téléphone de toutes mes forces contre le mur. Putain, non. Je suis un putain de pédé qui a déconné une fois, je ne veux pas d'enfants. Ça piaille et ça chiale et ça bouffe et ça chie et c'est non. C'est non. J'enfile des fringues et je sors dans la rue parce que je passe l'après-midi chez Taylor. Il s'épile les jambes et moi je vide une bouteille de Château-Margot, un peu dans les vapes. Le soir, on sort, Taylor, Ulrich, les jumeaux et moi. Nathan se met à danser contre une barre dans la boîte, et moi je me bourre la gueule au rhum et je finis la nuit chez un mec dont je ne sais pas le nom et qui me supplie de lui prendre sa virginité aussi fort que je peux et en lui faisant aussi mal que possible. Je ne me prive pas. Quand je pars vers quatre heures du matin, le mec est écarlate et il chiale, recroquevillé dans un coin de sa chambre dans une petite mare de sang. Je ne sens plus rien ; je ne suis plus rien.

[…]

_Je ne me suis pas encore réellement présenté. Mes parents m'ont donc appelé Bill, et j'ai toujours haï ce prénom de _cute little boy_ adulé que je ne suis pas. Pour mes amis, j'étais Belle, mais ça ne me plaisait pas non plus, m'appeler comme la jolie conne dans Walt Disney, ou comme l'adjectif pour qualifier les tops-model anorexiques et blafardes qui défilent sur leurs talons aiguilles aux défilés de Vogue. Alors je me suis rebaptisé pour moi seul, et pour ceux qui comprendront._

_Je m'appelle Pill ; j'étais prédestiné._

_J'ai toujours aimé la souffrance. Je me complaisais à exacerber mes déceptions, mes réflexions amères ; la communication boiteuse avec mes parents, l'incompréhension des autres, cruels et limités, et avec qui je ne pouvais donc prétendre à aucune connivence, mise à l'écart qui se prolongea jusqu'à la fin de l'adolescence quand je compris qu'il valait mieux paraître en savoir moins que les autres et, à tout prendre, avoir l'air bête… C'est à peu près à ce moment-là que je commençai à pressentir que la vie était absurde, ce qui me fut confirmé par de nombreuses lectures, que je touchai du doigt le mal-être, que la question « à quoi bon ? » revint de plus en plus souvent et me parut intolérable, les diverses corruptions de l'être humain en qui je voulais croire, le trou noir de l'avenir qui amènerait inéluctablement la mort, et le véritable trou noir, et d'autres réflexions du même ordre contre lesquelles je ne cherchais même pas à me débattre._

Je reçois un texto le lendemain soir. Gabrielle a avorté et elle m'en informe. Mon bébé est mort, et ma future femme est morte avec lui dans ma tête, et je suis tout seul. « Je suis perdue » Bill, je suis perdue, aide-moi. Non. Non, avorte, non, meurs, va-t-en, ne gâche pas ma jolie vie dorée de fils de riche pathétique, drogué, bourré, de fils de riche sale parce qu'il se fait baiser le cul. Ne me gâche pas. J'en ai rien à foutre de toi, ni de ton gamin. On l'aurait peut-être appelé James, j'aime bien James. J'en ai rien à foutre.

J'avance dans la rue, griffé de haut en bas, dissimulé derrière des Chanel qui font la moitié de mon visage, et une Marlboro Light à la bouche. Il y a une fête chez Paulo. Il est à peu près onze heures du soir, et il fait nuit dehors, et il n'y a que les lampadaires haussmanniens et le bout incandescent de ma clope qui brillent dans la nuit. Des phares, de temps à autres, me dépassent sur la chaussée, mais je ne prête pas attention à eux parce que ce ne sont généralement que des taxis. Ce soir j'avais envie de marcher. A l'angle de la rue, mes yeux glissent sur une vitrine plongée dans le noir, mais que le néon blanc sur la façade, allumé, éclaire encore. Baby Dior. Je regarde à l'intérieur. De toutes petites pantoufles, des petits vélos, des chaussures, des chemises. On l'aurait appelé James. Je tombe à genoux dans la rue et je me mets à chialer, à chialer comme une gonzesse, à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, à en écraser ma Marlboro Light sous la paume de ma main, et jusqu'à ce que mes lunettes glissent de mon nez et tombent sur le sol. J'appuie mon front contre mes doigts et j'essaye de reprendre mes esprits. Ce n'était qu'un fœtus constitué en partie d'un de mes spermatozoïdes. Pas de quoi en pleurer. Et pourtant ça ne s'arrête pas, ça coule en torrents, c'est incontrôlable. Les petits vélos et les petites chemises. Et puis mes sanglots pathétiques alors que je suis à genoux dans la rue à onze heures du soir.

« Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

« …N-Non » je bégaye, mais je sens qu'on s'accroupit à côté de moi et une main me tend un mouchoir.

Je me mouche bruyamment, peu m'en importe, et la même voix masculine demande sans grande assurance :

« Ça va aller ? »

« Oui. Oui. »

« Est-ce que vous êtes sûr ? Je peux vous raccompagnez chez vous si vous voulez, je suis en voiture. »

« Non. Non, ça va aller. »

Ma voix retrouve son ton glacial, supérieur, et le jeune homme se redresse sans un mot et s'éloigne de quelques pas pour s'engouffrer dans une Porsche noire. Je relève la tête juste à temps pour la voir disparaître à gauche, et je regarde le mouchoir en tissu que le jeune homme m'a donné. Il porte en bas à droite ce qui doit être les armes de sa famille. _Trümper Familie, von Lichtstadt Leipzig_. Je hausse un sourcil et fourre le mouchoir dans ma poche en reniflant. Il avait une jolie voix et sentait l'Escada, et il est allemand d'origine. Leipzig, ville-lumière. Je suis d'Hamburg… ville portuaire. Je ne sais même pas son prénom. Je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble. Et je vais être en retard chez Paulo, si ça continue.

J'arrive, la mâchoire contractée, les joues sèches. Gustav fend la foule jusqu'à moi et me claque une bise sur la joue en entourant mes épaules de son bras. Georg arrive juste après lui, le visage calme et sobre.

« Tu en as mis, du temps. Tu ne répondais pas à ton portable. »

« Ouais, j'étais occupé » je réponds en haussant les épaules.

« Tu as soif ? » me demande Gustav, et il fait un signe à une des serveuses que Paulo a louées et qui sont aussi probablement des putes. « Oh, Pill, j'ai pensé à toi ce matin. On a été voir notre dealer avec Georg – oui parce qu'il m'a fait découvrir le sien et il est vraiment plus sympa que Johannes, tu devrais l'ess– »

« Abrège, je m'en fous » je dis sans l'écouter, fouillant dans ma poche pour en sortir un petit sachet avec trois pilules de LSD à l'intérieur – je me mets à saliver et je me dégoûte moi-même.

« Enfin bon. Regarde ce qu'il m'a offert en cadeau de bienvenue »

Il me tend un autre sachet. Amphèts. Je souris. Merci, Gustav, merci. Je me lève sans un mot et je cours jusqu'aux toilettes. En espérant inconsciemment, encore une fois, l'overdose.

[…]

Georg me regarde d'un air blasé, d'un air triste. Oui, oui, sois triste pour moi, aie pitié de moi, je sais, je suis pathétiquement à chier, JE SAIS, je ne peux pas t'inspirer autre chose que du mépris. Compatis, j'ai mal, je souffre, je me hais, je te hais, je nous hais tous. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ce n'est que de la vulgarité – nous y sommes tous habitués.

« Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état. »

Oh, ne sois pas rabat-joie. Je me fais du mal ; et ce que ça fait du bien. Tu devrais essayer, enfin, ce serait marrant de te voir, toi, si parfait, en plein état d'euphorie factice et superficielle. On peut croire que ça fait oublier, que ça libère un peu ; on peut croire. On continue d'essayer, de boire, de boire comme un trou, de sniffer, de sniffer aussi fort qu'on peut, de gober pilules sur pilules comme des M&M's, il ne se passe rien. On est malheureux.

« Arrête de boire putain, donne-moi ça. Pill, donne-moi ça maintenant ! »

Georg, Georg… Ne sois pas si violent avec moi, laisse-moi me traîner dans ma merde, laisse-moi me souiller dans mon désespoir. Je suis désespéré, tu ne peux pas me sauver. On m'agrippe le bras. Aide-moi.

« Putain, casse-toi, toi, t'es qui ? Lâche-le. Pill, dis-lui de te lâcher bordel. T'en as pas marre de baiser avec un con différent tous les soirs ? »

« Fous-moi la paix. Où est Gustav ? »

« Il a la migraine. »

Je lève les yeux sur lui et, passant du sérieux exaspéré au rire cynique, je le fixe avec insistance pour le faire chier.

« Tu es sorti quand même ? »

« On n'est pas siamois » crache Georg en détournant la tête.

J'essaye de reprendre mon verre de Gin Tonic, mais il le recule et me fusille du regard. J'allume une cigarette et je fais semblant de me délecter de la fumer à petites bouffées. Simon, Viktor et JJ nous rejoignent et tout ce petit monde se met à parler des tout nouveaux mocassins Gucci affreux que porte le fils d'un PDG que je ne connais pas et qui sirote une boisson apparemment très peu alcoolisé – « Han la honte » –, tout seul à une table. Je lui jette un coup d'œil. Il me fixe. Il me fixe mais pas comme Léonard ou Benni, pas comme JJ avant-hier soir, pas comme tous les mecs que je me suis tapés. Non, il m'observe, il me détaille. Il ne me déshabille pas.

« C'est qui ? » je demande, prenant un ton dégagé, et JJ me jette un regard rapide qui trahit la jalousie pathétique qu'il éprouve.

« C'est le fils de Gordon Trümper, tu sais, de la compagnie d'électricité allemande. Ils ont fait fortune là-bas – on se demande comment ; je croyais que les allemands c'était le gaz. »

« Je t'emmerde » je dis en haussant un sourcil, énervé pour un rien. « Tes petites insultes à deux francs contre les allemands, on s'en passera. Tu crois que bouffer des escargots et des grenouilles c'est honorable ? »

« T'es en train de me dire qu'entre les juifs et les escargots ya pas de différence ? » dit JJ pour m'emmerder et j'ai bien envie de lui dire d'aller apprendre à tailler des pipes avant de l'ouvrir.

« Je vois pas pourquoi vous vous acharnez sur les allemands. Le Pen est français alors vos gueules, bande de cons. Et les escargots sont sûrement plus respectables que NOUS » me coupe Georg avant que j'aie eu le temps de répliquer, et il y a un petit silence respectueux à la table avant que Viktor ne reprenne :

« Ouais, donc, c'est le fils du mec de l'électricité. Ils font du nucléaire en France, c'est pour ça qu'il est là. »

Je me retourne vers le mec et je reconnais sa montre et son nom de famille qui est tissé sur le mouchoir qu'il m'a donné et que j'ai d'ailleurs gardé et qui sent Escada. Georg me secoue pour me faire comprendre que je suis presque indiscret, mais le mec, lui, ne me quitte pas du regard et je suis sûr qu'il m'a reconnu.

« Il s'appelle Tom et c'est le mec le plus beau, le plus frais et le plus salopard de la ville » enchaîne Viktor avec un petit ricanement. « Il a attaché le cousin des jumeaux, Marvin, à un radiateur, et il s'est barré. Le pauvre type est resté à poil attaché pendant tout un week-end. »

Je me retourne de nouveau : il a disparu. Ils changent de sujet et je commence à m'emmerder. Gustav arrive, prétextant que son mal de tête est passé, et je lui essuie sous le nez parce qu'il en reste encore un peu. Georg et lui commencent à fricoter et avant que ça ne tourne en orgie, je me tire de là et je hèle les taxis les uns après les autres, sauf qu'à deux heures et demie, aucun d'eux n'est en service. Je m'appuie contre la grille devant la boîte et j'attends, mains dans les poches. Une voiture fine, noire s'arrête devant moi, je soupire et je regarde ailleurs :

« Je suis trop cher pour toi, barre-toi. »

« Il n'y a rien de trop cher pour moi. »

Je tourne la tête. La Porsche. Le mec au mouchoir. Il me regarde depuis son siège cuir beige, les mains sur le volant, avec un petit sourire. C'est un ange, il est irréel. Je serre les poings dans les poches de mon Vuitton, et je déglutis.

« Ne sois pas arrogant » je dis sans ciller le moins du monde malgré l'air froid qui souffle à cette heure de la nuit. « Je rentre chez moi. »

« C'est où chez toi ? »

Je ne réponds pas.

« Là où il y a du LSD et de l'ecsta ? » demande-t-il avec un sourire provocant, pour me piquer, et je soupire parce que ma superbe réputation a même flambé jusqu'à lui.

Je suis trop bourré et trop défoncé pour avoir une répartie correcte. Je continue de sourire, je me sens tout léger, mes yeux sont joliment voilés, je souffle :

« Et du Prozac. Parce que je prends aussi du Prozac. »

« On en prend tous » réplique Tom.

Tom. Son nom à lui seul est aussi beau que dans un mythe ou un comte de fées.

« Avenue Montaigne » je dis avec un mouvement de menton. « C'est là que j'habite. »

« Je te raccompagne ? …Je te promets de ne pas te toucher. »

C'est bien dommage. Je monte, j'allume une Gauloise même si je les trouve dégueulasses, et je ne dis rien. On fait du 150 dans Paris et on arrive vite-fait avenue Montaigne. Je lui jette un regard, main sur la poignée, et il se penche sur moi. Je tourne la tête, il embrasse ma joue. Mon corps bat juste aussi vite que je cligne des yeux, et je _rougis_. Ce qu'on peut se sentir con des fois. Je me convaincs que c'est les amphèts. J'ouvre la portière.

« Il y a quelqu'un chez toi ? » demande-t-il, une main sur le levier de vitesse et l'autre sur le volant.

« Oui » je réponds du tac-au-tac, même si mes parents sont sortis à une espèce de soirée caritative débile.

Son petit rire montre qu'il a compris que je mens, mais il n'insiste pas. Je sors de la voiture et je m'engouffre dans l'immeuble sans me retourner. Et merde, quel con. Un appel manqué, Gabrielle. Ne me rends pas triste, ma belle – laisse-moi me jeter à la fenêtre et regarder sa Porsche démarrer et s'éloigner au bout de l'avenue. M'affaler sur mon lit les bras en croix, et me sentir soudain sobre. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Et m'endormir, dormir, dormir jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir s'éveiller, dormir pour oublier, pour se rappeler. Il n'y a que dans les rêves qu'on voit de tels mirages : c'est un leurre, Tom est trop parfait pour exister.

*

Il est question d'amour, toujours l'amour. _Je n'aime pas_. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime plus, que je suis fatigué d'aimer, non, non, c'est juste que je n'ai jamais essayé, et que ça ne me tente pas. Alors je n'aime pas, personne, pas même moi, et je traite le monde avec froideur, avec cynisme, enfermé dans ma petite carapace dorée, et la cuiller en argent que j'ai dans la bouche est enfoncée au plus profond de ma gorge et elle me fait dégueuler. Enfin, ça, c'était avant lui… Avant ce mec, avant Tom. Ça fait deux mois, et pas un signe de lui, nulle part. Je vais au Queen, au Nouveau Cabaret, et inlassablement, dès que la porte s'ouvre je tends le coup dans l'espoir vain et pathétique d'entre-apercevoir son visage, je déjeune au Flandrin avec Matthias et son nouveau copain, un colombien croisé écossais avec un nom à coucher dehors et qui lui extorque tout son fric comme un vulgaire pique-assiette ; je suis tout le temps partout, Pill ici, Pill là, et puis les mecs, le cul, la tristesse. Mais il me manque lui. Il me manque lui comme il me manque l'éternelle pilule pour atteindre l'overdose, pour oublier la tristesse, pour sombrer tellement loin dans la folie qu'on ne sait plus ce qu'est la raison, ni la vie, alors il est impossible d'en souffrir. Mais je souffre, continuellement, de son absence, de la présence de mon addiction à son souvenir, à ces pilules qui m'aident à l'oublier un instant, aux salives fades d'inconnus sur mon pubis qui m'aident à m'en passer un peu, comme une drogue médiocre, mal écrasée, qui suffit à subsister. Est-ce que c'est ça l'amour ? Je n'espère pas. Si c'est aussi beau, aussi douloureux, aussi cruel, putain ce que j'ai raté pendant toutes ces années. Evidemment la rumeur que je suis souvent absent bien que sobre, que je ne m'achète plus que des Gauloises alors qu'elles sont dégueulasses mais que c'est celles que j'ai fumé dans sa voiture, que je regarde le ciel parce que je n'ai nulle part d'autre où regarder pour essayer le retrouver et que je souris, souvent, sans voir les gens, et que quand je les vois mon sourire s'efface, réalité brusque de mon mal-être, des partouzes autour, des nez ensanglantés… _Salut… Ça va… Ouais, quoi de neuf ?... Oh, vraiment, quel salaud… Encore ?... C'est incroyable… Ouais, Pill est là… Attends, laisse-le, il est encore dans son monde… Ouais, Mario l'a vu avenue Montaigne dans la Porsche de Tom… Tu y crois, toi ?... C'est impossible… Non, il ne sort pas avec lui… Du moins je suis pas au courant… Ce serait délirant… Parait que Tom a encore fait envoyer chier Xavier et son frère… Ouais, c'est ce qui se dit… Même qu'il lui aurait pleuré dessus comme une merde et que Tom lui aurait rigolé à la gueule… T'as pas de la coke ?... Toujours pas ?... Oh tu crains… Ouais, je sais… Non je reste là… Ouais, à plus… Oh, tiens, salut ça va bien mon chéri ?… Oui bien sûr que j'ai une clope, attends là… Non, demande pas à Pill, il est dans les vapes, ouais, parait que c'est à cause de Tom…_

Les jours passent et défilent, semblables, comme une roue qui tourne sur elle-même, lentement, infatigable. Chaque seconde de ma vie qui s'écoule est perdue. Le Queen est surbondé, il y a des gens et des putes partout, des travelos et même un ou deux transsexuels qui, à ce qui se dit, n'ont même pas encore eu leur opération et ne font que se pencher en avant. On me donne une bouteille de champagne que je descends seul dans un coin, sur un canapé avec une tâche de sperme ou de Martini sur un des coussins. Gustav et Georg dansent langoureusement devant moi à contretemps, sûrement défoncés jusqu'à la moelle, collés l'un à l'autre. Je vide la bouteille, les yeux fixes, l'esprit vide. Mon esprit est sur pause, ma rébellion mentale de chaque instant se rouille doucement, s'éclipse en silence. Rien que sa réputation me fascine : il emmerde les gens, descend les gays les plus branchés dans un rire moqueur, ne trainent pas dans les bars gays de la haute, roule en Porsche avec deux bouteilles de Vodka qui roulent sous le siège passager et la boîte à gant bourrée de Prozac et de cocaïne, saute des jeunes minets cons comme des balais avant de les renvoyer à leurs parents tout en larmes, repousse les plus beaux partis avec le sourire… Et est beau comme un Dieu. En somme, on dirait moi. En mieux.

« Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie à part pleurer dans la rue et écumer les bars ? »

Je relève la tête et j'ouvre les yeux sur lui, sur son sourire faible, doux, cynique. Je cligne des yeux. Je me sens si sobre soudainement, et en même temps le poids dans mes veines qui ralentissait mon cœur s'élève loin jusqu'au plafond – je respire, enfin, je le regarde en face.

« Oh, tu sais, rien. Pleurer dans la rue et… écumer les bars, sont des occupations à plein temps. Et toi, à part rouler en Porsche et martyriser les mecs les plus friqués de la ville ? »

« Rien non plus. »

Il s'assoit à côté de moi, sans hésiter, et hèle un serveur qui nous amène champagne et flûtes. Il remplit la mienne en silence, me la tend, remplit la sienne en silence. L'avance vers moi, les yeux sombres et fuyants, le bout de ses doigts serrés autour du cristal :

« Alors à rien. »

Je trinque. Il boit, moi pas ; je voudrais juste pouvoir l'observer dans les moindres détails, chercher l'unique petit défaut qu'il n'a pas, embrasser chaque centimètre de peau de son corps et comparer les différents goûts qu'ils ont selon l'endroit… Je vide la flûte d'un trait. Il me regarde sans broncher, et il m'est impossible de deviner ce qu'il pense. _Le mec le plus beau, le plus frais et le plus salopard de la ville._ Je prends sa main et il me suit jusqu'aux chiottes, mais quand je me plaque de moi-même contre la paroi d'une cabine éclairée en rouge, il entoure mon visage avec ses mains à plat sur le mur et me regarde sans rien faire. Il me fixe dans les yeux, sans un mot, sans un son, sans aucune émotion. Je soutiens son regard un instant et je me mets à pleurer et je tombe à genoux. Je suis si horrible. Il met son bras sur mes épaules et enfouit son visage dans ma nuque et sous mes cheveux. Je le sens inspirer fort, respirer mon odeur, et je me mets à trembler. Il embrasse ma peau. Il ferme les yeux et les ouvre, sans cesse, et ses cils chatouillent ma peau sans que je puisse dire si c'est agréable ou non. Il allume de petits papillons de lumière tout au fond de mon ventre, là où tant d'inconnus ont éjaculé dans une capote bon marché ; et je me fais honte. Alors je pleure, je me recroqueville sur moi-même et je chiale encore, comme une merde. Et il ne part pas, il reste là à m'étreindre sans parler, à me serrer de sa chaleur et à ne rien me dire. Je me relève finalement et je le regarde bien en face, et j'ouvre le loquet de la cabine et je sors. Je m'enfuis en courant. Je récupère mon portable et mes clopes sur la banquette où on était tout à l'heure et je cours au dehors. Je vois passer un taxi, je le fais s'arrêter en me foutant sur la chaussée et je file d'ores et déjà un billet de cent euros au chauffeur chinois pour avoir le droit de fumer dans sa bagnole de merde. Quand il me dépose au pied de mon immeuble, une Porsche noire est garée de l'autre côté de la chaussée et Tom est appuyé sur la portière arrière, les bras croisés.

Je sors de la voiture, je paye en ignorant Tom et je vais m'installer sur le banc en face de lui – je le toise avec un sourire, un sourire indescriptible. Sa réputation, ma réputation, notre réputation. _Pill est un fou, Pill est génial, Pill est tellement beau, Pill est fou, Pill est fou._ Oui, je suis fou, mes amis, oui et ma folie m'entraîne loin de votre débauche physique et pitoyable. _Tom est beau, oh ce que Tom est beau, et ce que Tom est un salaud._ Nous sommes tous un peu fous, mais on refuse de l'admettre, avec notre coke, notre LSD, notre ecsta et notre musique à fond. Avec notre baise en rafale, nos orgasmes tristes, notre désespoir noyé dans des verres remplis à ras-bord de vodka, notre envie de mourir omniprésente, notre soif de plus, notre pauvre résolution à ne jamais avoir moins. Nous sommes tous fous.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ? » je demande, sans cesser de sourire, et je fouille dans ma poche pour en sortir un sachet de la taille d'une boîte d'allumettes.

« Parce que » répond-il, et il lance à mon sachet d'amphèts un tel regard de dégoût que je le jette à mes pieds et écrase les trois pilules avec mon talon – il sourit. « Vu ce qu'on m'a dit de toi, je me suis dit que tu aimerais peut-être que je t'attache à un radiateur jusqu'à demain ou après-demain, comme Marvin. Ou que je te fasse croire que pour bander, il faut que tu ailles baiser avec des filles et que, te voyant en pleine partouze hétéro avec six putes, je te laisse en plan. Comme Ulrich. »

Ma mâchoire se serre. Je ne baisse pas les yeux. Est-ce qu'il me prend pour un faible ? Est-ce qu'il me prend pour Marvin, Ulrich ou tous ceux qui disent que c'est un salopard frais et beau comme pas deux ? Je t'aime, je t'aime, mais je ne te suis pas soumis.

« Ah, bah écoute, c'est vrai que ça me plairait bien de me faire traiter comme de la merde. Seulement, vu ce qu'on m'a dit de toi, ça ne sera pas par toi. »

Je me lève de mon banc et j'avance jusqu'à sa Porsche pour la dépasser et monter sur le trottoir. Il m'agrippe le bras et me tire à lui, nos nez se touchent presque, nos souffles se mêlent en traînées blanchâtres dans l'air froid de la nuit. Il fixe ma bouche, je m'enivre.

« Pourquoi pas par moi ? » murmure-t-il, tout près de ma bouche, son front plaqué férocement contre le mien, et je le regarde, le visage démuni de toute expression, figé, paralysé.

« …Je sais pas. »

Il m'embrasse. Il m'embrasse comme on ne m'avait jamais embrassé, et il me traîne dans l'ascenseur comme on ne m'avait jamais traîné, et il me prend mes clés des mains comme personne n'avait jamais osé… Oh, on fait l'amour comme je ne l'avais jamais fait. Six orgasmes, la Traviata en musique d'ambiance, deux verres de scotch aux glaçons fondus à huit heures du matin et aucune trace de lèvres sur les verres… Mes parents sont sortis. Tom, Tom, Tom. Je ris, je ris et il me caresse les cheveux, et je ferme les yeux en renversant la tête en arrière. Il me fait rire avec ses petites caresses qui chatouillent, et ses petits sourires quand il embrasse une de mes clavicules, ses cils qui battent. _Je ris_. Je t'aime.

[…]

_Six mois de bonheur. Partagé. Des souvenirs désordonnés, et cette sensation au creux du ventre quand je les évoque… Un entrelacs de rires, de jambes, de fumée… les effluves de Dolce&Gabanna et d'Escada entremêlés… une phrase de piano pleine de langueur… l'hiver puis le printemps… mes mains crispées sur sa peau… sa voix qui me rend fou… l'obscurité radieuse qui règne dans ma chambre quand je dors dans ses bras… la fièvre qui nous anime, nos discussions exaltées et nos inlassables étreintes… le désir qui renaît aussitôt satisfait… l'oubli total de ce monde insignifiant… juste lui… juste moi… nos membres confondus… nos rires accordés… Et on se roule par terre dans la cascade de plumes virginales d'un oreiller crevé par nos excès… je me dérobe par jeu… puis m'abandonne et retombe sur le dos… mes jambes nues en l'air… Après la jouissance, l'entente… et noyer mon regard dans ses yeux bruns… et offrir mon cou à ses lèvres avides… allumer une cigarette qu'on fume à deux… ne plus rien désirer… ne plus rien redouter… l'imperfectible satiété du corps à corps… du cœur à cœur… bercé par la musique extatique de mots d'amour qui me sont destinés… Délicieuse lassitude qui freine quelques instants l'enthousiasme de la passion… nos deux êtres épuisés gisent côte à côte… en silence… et exultent uniquement d'être ensemble…_

_Lui jouant négligemment avec mes longs cheveux noirs épars sur l'oreiller… moi promenant mes doigts le long de la courbure de ses reins… et la force tranquille de son corps étendu dont le seul contact me brûle la peau et l'âme… non, je n'ai peur de rien quand je suis dans ses bras… de rien… je fais de mon souffle l'écho des battements de son cœur, de mon corps le reflet de son corps, de sa jambe qui m'entoure une chaîne indéfectible… je le regarde dormir et l'ombre de ses cils sur sa joue imberbe, sa moue d'enfant, sa main abandonnée, déchaînent en moi des passions disproportionnées… Moi qui fuyais l'amour, qui le fustigeais à l'envi. C'était sans compter sans l'existence de Tom. Nous sommes la même âme dans deux corps et, quand ceux-ci s'unissent, nous ne formons plus qu'un. Pendant six mois, je ne suis pas sorti. Je n'ai rien bu, rien pris. Aucun manque. Je me suis rassasié en dévorant sa peau, mon besoin de débauche s'est consumé à la flamme de ses yeux._

_Vivre d'amour, d'Evian et de Marlboro Light. Et croire que ça suffit. _L'entendre m'appeler Bill, y croire, oublier le LSD, oublier mon surnom, ma prédestination, oublier tout excepté lui, ne plus craindre la nuit, les hommes, les sourires, les regards, l'alcool. Croire que ça suffit._ Ça ne suffisait pas._

J'y ai cru de toutes mes forces, de toutes celles qui me restaient. Que ma vie était faite pour être sienne, mon corps pour être autour de lui, mes lèvres pour murmurer que je l'aime. J'y ai cru, que je pourrais changer, pour lui, grâce à lui, que je pourrais être là avec lui et que rien jamais n'entraverait notre bonheur. Ce soir, pourtant, ce soir j'ai bu. Je suis dehors. Je suis là au Queen, au Cabaret, encore, je suis là avec les mêmes connards, les mêmes dépressifs suicidaires. Je suis là, bourré au rhum. Tom dort dans notre lit ; Tom ne sait pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je ne saurais dire pourquoi, comment, mais je suis là. Je me suis levé à une heure du matin, je me suis habillé et je suis sorti. J'ai vagabondé à pied jusqu'ici, et il y avait toujours les mêmes à qui je n'ai pas parlé depuis six mois, presque sept. Gustav m'a serré dans ses bras sans un mot, un sourire dans les yeux. Matthias m'a fusillé du regard avec JJ, quelques autres m'ont harcelé de questions : Où t'étais ? Pourquoi t'as pas appelé ? Est-ce que tu vas mieux ?

Je danse, debout sur un tabouret, et je sens des mains inconnues et chaudes le long de mes cuisses. Je ferme les yeux et j'imagine Tom, ma bouteille de rhum vide à la main, je reprends à tue-tête les refrains que hurlent les enceintes, et mon cul vibre au rythme de la basse. Une main inconnue et chaude se met à me branler, et une autre me tend deux pilules bleues. Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est mais je les avale. Ce matin, on s'est engueulés avec Tom, pour une connerie, une bouteille de Gin vide sous le lit. Ce n'était pas la mienne, ni la sienne. Probablement un vieux souvenir d'une après-midi de solitude datant d'il y a six mois, ou bien le réconfort maladroit de la femme de ménage. Peu importe, il croit que c'est la mienne. Il a crié et moi, j'ai pleuré – pourquoi tu ne me crois pas, espèce de salaud ? JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX DE TOUTE FACON. JE T'EMMERDE. Non, je n'ai pas bu depuis six mois. Je n'ai rien pris. Oh, ecsta. Une pilule de poppers blanche arrive jusqu'à sur ma langue. Je poppe. Je suis complètement défoncé et bourré, et je danse. Paulo a fait une tentative de suicide après le départ de son beau-père, qu'il baisait et dont il était amoureux depuis quatre ans – leur première fois avait été sa première fois, il avait quatorze ans. Le copain de Matthias s'est barré aussi. Il n'y a que Gustav et Georg qui soient toujours ensemble ; ils se roulent patins sur patins dans leur petit coin de bonheur au milieu de notre tristesse ambiante. On me tire la manche, je baisse les yeux.

« Pill » m'appelle Simon d'un air mi-affolé mi-désolé.

« Bill » je rectifie pour moi-même, mais il n'écoute pas et il me crie dans l'oreille :

« Ton mec était là il y a deux minutes. Il vient de partir une bouteille de vodka pleine à la main, et je crois qu'il chialait. »

Je cours. Je cours. Je gravis les escaliers en colimaçon qui mènent à la sortie quatre marches par quatre marches, je me jette au dehors. Je vois sa Porsche s'éloigner. Son visage dans le rétroviseur, le goulot de la bouteille coincée entre ses lèvres serrées. Je hurle son nom. Je lui hurle d'attendre. Mais il disparaît dans la nuit en faisant rugir le moteur de sa stupide caisse. Je m'affale sur le rebord du trottoir et fourre mon visage dans mes mains. Je sors mes cigarettes et m'en enfile quatre de suite. Tout tourne, et j'essaye doucement de reprendre le contrôle de mon esprit shooté jusqu'au moindre neurone. Je m'endors, assis par terre dans la rue.

[…]

Quand je me réveille, il est sept heures du matin mais la rue est encore calme. Pas un ronflement de moteur pour me réveiller plus tôt, il n'y a que le chuintement discret et épars des chaussures sur l'asphalte, lorsqu'un passant traverse la rue pour aller chercher son pain ou qu'un fuyard s'échappe de chez sa conquête éphémère. Je me redresse difficilement, passe ma main sur mon visage et soupire. J'espère que Tom est chez lui, qu'il ne refusera pas de me parler. J'espère en vain, embrumé, la langue sèche et pâteuse. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à lui dire ? Je ne sais pas comment expliquer pourquoi j'ai fait ça hier soir. Pourquoi mes vieux démons ont ressurgi hier soir, comme ça, au beau milieu de la nuit. Je ne sais plus ce que je veux. Je ne sais plus ce dont j'ai besoin. Je me mets en marche, les yeux mi-clos, les mains enfoncées dans mes poches et les genoux tremblants. Je ferais mieux de prendre un taxi, seulement, à cette heure, il faudrait que j'appelle la G7 et que j'attende encore dans le froid. Les cafés ne sont même pas encore ouverts. Je traverse une ou deux rues et, ô miracle, un coupé vert s'arrête devant moi et je ne vois que le néon blanc avec marqué Taxi de Paris. Je m'engouffre à l'arrière et m'accoude à la fenêtre. Il fait encore nuit, et les flashs brillants des lampadaires sur le périph m'empêchent de me rendormir. La voiture accélère sur les quais où on circule encore plutôt bien à cette heure. Inconsciemment, je ferme les yeux et sans même m'en apercevoir, je dors de nouveau. Le chauffeur ralentit et pousse un juron à voix basse mais qui me réveille quand même – j'ai comme l'impression de tomber vers l'oubli, le néant sombre, jusqu'à ce que mes paupières s'ouvrent en sursaut et que mon esprit replonge avec dégoût dans la réalité. Je grogne.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » je demande en haussant un sourcil, jetant un regard au dehors – sirènes hurlantes d'ambulances et signaux de pompiers dressés sur la chaussée pour nous faire nous rabattre à droite. « Un accident ? »

« Apparemment » lâche le vieil homme en allumant l'autoradio d'un geste exaspéré. « Encore un petit con qui a voulu faire du gringue dans sa Porsche. »

Ma gorge se dessèche comme par réflexe, et mes yeux dont le maquillage coule sur mes joues creusées s'agrandissent. Je sens juste mon cœur accélérer, et ma propre voix résonner dans ma tête avec une teinte nauséeuse : « Ce n'est pas lui, ne te fais pas de grands scénarios. »

« Comment vous savez que c'est une Porsche ? » je demande avec une voix saccadée, et j'entends ma propre respiration siffler dans mes poumons compressés par la peur.

« Elle est là-bas, au bout du tunnel, explosée dans le mur au niveau du virage. »

Je me jette sur le fauteuil devant moi pour essayer de l'apercevoir aussi, mais des larmes incompréhensibles me brouillent la vue, m'empêchent de voir. Ma langue s'assèche et s'empâte dans ma bouche, incapable de s'animer pour demander la seule chose qui m'importe encore dans ma vie :

« Est-ce qu-qu'elle est… est-ce qu'elle est noire ? »

« …Ouais. »

Ma portière s'ouvre tellement violement que la voiture tangue, et je me précipite au dehors, le visage furibond. Peu m'importe d'avoir l'air d'un mort-vivant aux joues brûlées de larmes, à la pomme d'Adam coincée contre le palais, aux cheveux crépus par trop de lissages, trop de colorations, par trop d'heures à suer cette nuit ; peu m'importe de glisser et de trébucher sur une flaque d'huile, ou que mon genou cogne brutalement le sol. Que je saigne et que mon Diesel se déchire, que la douleur m'irradie, peu m'importe. Je cours, je crie. Je hurle ma douleur qui déjà emporte mon espoir et l'once de bonheur qui reste en moi après la vague de rhum qui l'avait balayée. J'entends le cri des ambulanciers, je déchire le fil blanc et rouge de sécurité, renverse un agent de police. Un drap blanc et juste une chaussure qui dépasse du suaire morbide et pâle, déformé selon des contours bien précis. Que j'ai parcourus d'innombrables et trop peu de fois. Sa paire de Nike blanche à sangles défaites. Une dreadlock glisse sous le drap sur le bitume, et saute à mes yeux, à ma gorge. Je m'étouffe. Je mords mon poing, j'avale le goût de mon sang pourri, sec et souffreteux qui gicle dans ma bouche et sur mon menton. Je me recroqueville par terre ; et je hurle. Mes hurlements se répercutent dans le tunnel, dans un silence de gyrophares et de griffonnements de papiers, de vrombissements lointains de voitures aux conducteurs pressés. Pauvre con, tu ne pouvais pas rouler moins vite. Je hurle, être maigre et grand, aux cheveux défaits, noirs, aux yeux sombres et cerclés de noir ; je pleure ma douleur et mêle mes larmes à mon sang.

_L'humanité souffre. Le monde est une vaste plaine après un carnage, jonchée d'agonisants qui râlent et qui se tordent. Les hommes, les gens déambulent, anonymes, et dissimulent une plaie béante sous leurs airs impassibles._

_N'attendez pas de chute à cette histoire, il n'y en a pas. Il est mort et plus rien n'a de sens pour moi. J'envisage l'avenir comme une éternité de souffrances et d'ennui. Ma lâcheté m'empêche de mettre fin à mes jours. Je continuerai à sortir, à popper, à boire et à persécuter des cons._

_Jusqu'à ce que j'en crève._

_L'humanité souffre. Et je souffre avec elle._

*

**ENDE**


End file.
